Stay With Me
by amyraudenfelds
Summary: Set six months after the season 1 finale. Amy never slept with Liam, but now has to watch Karma and Liam be a couple. Shane helps Amy find a new girlfriend and Karma gets jealous.
1. Unkiss Me

**A/N: This is the first of me writing something in months so hopefully you all enjoy it! I'm obsessed with Faking It and Karmy are my OTP. **

_1._

_''__I love you.'' Amy Raudenfeld was in hysterics, she just blurted it out and didn't even think about it because Karma needed to know._

_''__I love you too, Amy. More than anything else on earth.'' Karma began, as she watched her best friend cry even harder. ''Just not like that.'' _

_For a moment, Amy had a glimmer of hope and then it came crashing down. She couldn't believe what was happening, Karma was definitely good at faking it. Amy stormed out in a cross between rage, betrayal and hurt. She was going to go back to the wedding reception and drink her sorrows away to try and forget about the entire night. _

Six months later.

It made Amy want to throw up every time that she saw Liam Booker's face, even more so when it was colliding with Karma's.

''I wish they would get a room.'' Amy screwed her face up, stabbing her strawberry cheesecake as she turned away to face Shane.

''The last thing I need is to see two straight couples, or any couple for that matter, I'm not a total heterophobe.'' Shane laughed at himself, and Amy let out a small laugh. ''Is shoving their PDA all up in everyone's face.''

''Tell me about it.'' Amy shoved a forkful of cheesecake into her mouth. The past six months hadn't been easy on her or Shane for that matter. Shane had broken up with Pablo after two weeks because he wouldn't shut up about two wolves, and also due to the lack of sex Shane was receiving. After Amy had confessed her love to Karma, things were rocky and awkward for a while, but they managed to pull through together and Karma had been really sweet about the whole situation, and then she got together with Liam two months later.

''They're coming over.'' Shane whispered, not so discreetly as Karma and Liam – hand in hand, happily walked over to where Shane and Amy were sitting.

''Mind if we join?'' Karma asked, a smile spread across her face as she looked at Amy.

''Sure.'' Amy shrugged; she hadn't really seen much of Karma lately because her and Liam were still in their annoying honeymoon phase. Both Karma and Liam sat down, their hands breaking away. There were a few moments of silence before Amy looked at her watch and then gasping.

''Oh would you look at the time.'' Amy shot up, grabbing her bag and trying to think of an excuse of why she could leave.

''I'm late…'' she began, looking towards Shane and then her eyes darting to Karma. ''For, y'know. Stuff.'' With that, Amy ran off into the school building; knowing that she could at least avoid the happy couple for the rest of the day since she didn't have any classes with either of them. It made her sad as she walked passed the auditorium, knowing that seven months ago her and Karma had shared their first kiss in that very room and now she could barely attend assembly without wanting to cry. Of course the whole school were not happy with the breakup either, it didn't come out until a month later when everything had calmed down between Karma and Amy. They had decided to make an announcement via the morning news at school about them both having very busy lives and how they were going to still remain best friends. It wasn't a celebrity scandal but it was all that they could think of after being bombarded with questions asking ''is it true?'' and of course Karma lost 200 Instagram followers after she posted her first 'couple photo' with Liam and Amy began to receive sympathy from multiple people and a lot of mini muffins.

As Amy headed up to her locker, she was greeted by Shane who looked extremely annoyed.

''Thanks for that, leaving me with those two. Talk about awkward.''

''Sorry.'' Amy sighed, ''I can't stand seeing them together, it still hurts.''

Shane felt sympathy for Amy, he knew how much courage it took her to tell Karma how she felt, and it completely backfired although he was rooting for them both.

''I think it's time you move on, Amy. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get back on the horse, metaphorically speaking.''

''I can't move on.'' Amy slammed her locker door shut. ''I don't know how.''

''Which is why you need a smoking hot girlfriend, and I'm sure I know just the person for you.''

**A/N: And that's Chapter 1! Please leave a review/comment and tell me your thoughts! I'll try and update soon x**


	2. Girls

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the positive feedback on chapter 1! This chapter is a little longer so I hope you enjoy! x**

Later that night, Shane decided to go over to Amy's house to show her a list of potential new girlfriends who he had already spoken to and of course did background checks to confirm that yes, they were definitely gay and not straight. Shane only wanted the best for Amy, and if that was a new girlfriend to stop Amy from thinking about Karma for a while then so be it.

''Girl number one, Emily Richards.'' Shane began, iPad in hand as he stood leaning against Amy's doorframe as Amy sat on her bed, regretting ever agreeing to this. ''She's brunette, she's five seven and get this, she plays softball.'' Shane winked as Amy screwed up her face at his stereotypical comment.

''Let me see.'' Amy stood up, walking over to where Shane was standing as she was shown a picture of girl number one. Not too bad, Amy had never seen her around school before though. ''Does she even go to our school?''

''She goes to Bellville.'' Shane replied, ''her brother is also gay.'' Typical, that's most likely how Shane knows her.

''Who else do you have?'' Amy was curious to who else Shane had lined up, and she didn't want to just settle for the first person she was shown. After forty-five minutes of jumping back and forth between several different girls' Facebook profiles, Amy finally decided on someone. Mia Sawyer, she was in Shane's English class and he had known her since middle school. Amy was still nervous about going out on a date with another girl, the first time that Shane had set her loose in the coffee shop had been a complete and utter disaster, Amy never wanted to relive anything like that ever again. Amy was more relaxed now, and had finally accepted that she might actually be fully gay but she was still working on it.

''I'll text her right now.'' Shane seemed excited as he whipped his phone out from his pocket and shot Mia a quick text. It was only moments later when he got a reply.

''How's 2pm tomorrow at The Grind?'' Shane asked, his eyes only leaving his phone for a second to make brief eye contact with Amy.

''2pm is fine.'' Amy replied, slightly hesitant. The Grind was a newly opened coffee shop in town that everyone had started going to, hopefully there would be no awkward run ins with anyone tomorrow whilst Amy had her date. She shuddered at the word 'date' because it was real, and she was going to be going on a date with a girl who wasn't Karma.

One p.m. rolled around the next day and once again, Shane had made an appearance in Amy's room to help her find something cute to wear, considering the last time she had looked too much like a lesbian, and not even an experienced one, just a little baby dyke. Amy's goal for today was to look hot, but not like she had gone out of her way to look hot.

''Wear your plaid shirt, you know you look good in plaid.'' Shane commented, lying sideways on Amy's bed with his left arm propping his head up.

''Can't you just go on this date for me?'' Amy sighed, rummaging through her closet to find one of her plaid shirts.

''Me? A date? With a girl? Good joke, Amy.'' Shane let out a sarcastic laugh. Amy was not appreciating Shane's sarcasm right now when her stomach was doing three hundred flips per minute and she thought she was going to throw up due to nerves.

''Is it too late to cancel?''

''Yes, it is.'' Shane stood up, walking over to Amy and placing his hands on her shoulders. ''You need to go and meet this hot girl, and get over Karma once and for all.''

Amy knew that he was right, although she wouldn't give him the satisfaction so she nodded and changed into her plaid shirt with jeans because you could never go wrong with a pair of jeans.

''I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back.'' Shane told Amy, pulling out a pile of trashy magazines from Amy's desk drawer before giving her a supportive hug. ''Now go, and have fun and be yourself.''

Amy arrived fifteen minutes early, she didn't know where she was supposed to be meeting Mia so she just headed inside and ordered herself a hot chocolate because she wasn't much of a coffee drinker but she still looked sophisticated having a coffee like beverage in her hand. As the clock got closer and closer to two, she felt herself getting more and more nervous. It didn't help that she jumped every time she saw the door open either. She was thankful that The Grind wasn't too busy, after all it was a Saturday and people would rather be at the mall or outside than spending their day in a coffee shop. Amy's heart raced faster and jumped one more time when the door opened three minutes after two and Amy instantly recognized Mia.

''Shit, what should I do? Should I stand up and shake her hand, hug her?'' Amy's mind was racing a thousand miles an hour as she waved Mia over, an awkward smile on her face as Mia smiled back.

''Hey!'' Mia greeted her as Amy stood up, thinking that it would be rude not to.

''Hi!'' Amy replied, extending her hand as Mia shook it and the pair sat down. Amy suddenly felt underdressed, Mia had come in wearing a nice playsuit and a denim jacket, which reminded Amy of Karma instantly but she shook her best friend from her head.

''Shane has told me so much about you, I mean I know who you are obviously but Shane told me a lot too.'' Mia began; realizing that she had already began to ramble. ''Sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous.''

Amy laughed, thankful that she wasn't the only nervous one here. ''It's okay, so do I.''

''Are you ordering food? Because I'm starving.'' Mia relaxed a little, letting out a small laugh.

''Yeah, what're you ordering?''

Mia decided on a chicken wrap with a mocha – so she was actually sophisticated, whilst Amy decided on a bacon and lettuce sandwich and ordered another hot chocolate considering she had quickly drank her first one.

''Not much of a coffee lover, eh?'' Mia questioned after they had ordered.

''Can't stand the taste.'' Amy screwed up her face slightly, Karma drank it all of the time and Amy didn't know how she could drink it so much.

''I could not live with coffee.'' Mia emphasized on the not part, and her eyes lit up when her mocha was brought to her.

''I'll pass on the whole coffee obsession.''

''I hate to ask.'' Mia began, sipping her coffee and Amy knew exactly who she was going to bring up. ''But what's the deal with you and Karma?''

Letting out a sigh, Amy tried to keep the story short because she had only been asked the question a billion times.

''We just decided to be friends, it wasn't really working out.'' She shrugged.

''And now she's with Liam Booker, a guy?'' Mia raised an eyebrow.

Amy didn't know how to reply to that question and she hated being put on the spot.

''I don't mean to pry, I'm sorry.'' Mia was far too forward at sometimes, something she was working on.

''It's okay, I'm okay with it.''

''Are you really?''

Amy nodded, although it was obvious she was lying and suddenly she had a lump in her throat and wanted to quickly change the subject because she didn't want to think about Karma, or Liam Booker, whilst she was on this date.

''So how come I never see you around school?''

Mia went on to explain how she was actually a Junior and took some classes at the community college nearby and how she was always busy with extracurricular activities outside of school, she was way more interesting than Amy ever would be, which made Amy wonder why Mia had actually agreed to going out with her. After talking for over two hours and eating their sandwiches and having extra coffees (hot chocolate for Amy) the pair of them decided to head their separate ways.

''I had fun.'' Mia told Amy as they walked out of the coffee shop.

''Me too.'' Amy got a little nervous again, the last time she had been out on a date with a girl she had messed it all up so she wouldn't ruin it this time.

''I'll call you, or text?'' Mia offered, she was standing only a short distance from Amy.

Amy nodded, ''that'd be nice.'' And with that, Mia leaned in and gave Amy a quick peck on a cheek and said goodbye as she walked off down the other end of the street. Amy suddenly got butterflies and felt herself smiling like an idiot, she definitely had to get back home and tell Shane. Once she turned her phone back on, she saw that she had a text from him and then she noticed one from Karma, making the butterflies go away and made her feel weak at the knees for Karma once again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave a review as I love to hear feedback! Chapter 3 will feature a Karmy scene so look out for it :) x**


	3. Blank Space

**A/N: So sorry for how long this took to update, been super busy but hopefully this chapter makes up for it!**

Amy raced home as quickly as she could and was glad to see that Shane was still waiting in her bedroom for her return. She wasn't sure what to say to him, or even what to say to Karma, sure it had been six months and whilst Karma was fawning over Liam Booker, Amy had to sit back and watch them whilst her heart broke more and more each day. Amy knew that she deserved happiness, but she wanted Karma and she couldn't have her, which wasn't easy on Amy and the past six months had been torture. Amy wanted to hear about Karma's life being her best friend and all, but a line had to be drawn and she didn't want to hear about Liam Booker anymore, the thought of him touching her and kissing her when that's all Amy wanted to do made her upset so she tried to stop thinking about it and she did okay for a while until they were exclusive and she had to avoid them at all costs to avoid her heart being ripped to shreds again.

''So, how was it? Did you connect?'' Shane bombarded Amy as soon as she opened her bedroom door and Shane shot up from reading trashy magazines that Amy occasionally read with Karma and made fun of.

''It was good, yeah.'' Amy began, ending her sentence there because she didn't know what else she could say; suddenly she had forgotten the past couple of hours.

''Is that all I'm getting?'' Shane frowned; disappointed at the lack of information he was receiving.

''I don't know, I mean. It's still all too soon.'' Amy sighed, throwing herself onto her bed. Mia was nice, she was cute and different from Karma both personality wise and appearance. She was taller than Amy, and that was a change considering Amy was 5'6 and a half whilst Karma was only_ just_ 5'4, plus if Amy had to compare Mia to a celebrity, she would definitely say she was a cross between Crystal Reed and Lily Collins, if they had a child it would definitely look like Mia – just a little more tan. Of course, Amy wasn't comparing Mia and Karma because she knew that deep down no one would ever be able to take the place of Karma and Amy would always love her.

''It's been six months, I've slept with three people in that time span.'' Shane shrugged, sitting back down on Amy's bed next to her. ''You need this, you don't have to be in a relationship but you need a distraction and someone to at least help you stop thinking about Karma for five minutes.''

Amy was about to reply when her phone buzzed and she looked at the number, realizing that she didn't have it saved.

''Hey Amy, it's Mia! Hope you enjoyed today I thought it was really fun and it'd be cool to see you again soon!'' Amy read it out loud to Shane; a grin appeared on his face afterwards.

''She's totally into you.''

''Maybe.'' Amy smirked, not knowing what else to say or do as she just stared at her phone for a few seconds, wondering what she could reply.

''Well, whilst you figure out your next move; I'm gonna head out to figure mine.''

Amy hadn't replied to Karma yet and realized that she probably should, she didn't like to leave her hanging and always replied to Karma within .2 seconds; something she should probably stop doing but she couldn't help herself. Every time she saw Karma she just felt happy and like nothing else mattered. Deciding to just switch herself off for the evening, Amy crawled into bed – despite it only being just before six p.m. but she was rudely awoken at seven by a squealing Karma Ashcroft.

''Are you seriously in bed at this time?'' Karma burst into Amy's room, switching her light on as Amy buried her head further into her pillow.

''What is it Karma?'' Amy wasn't in the mood to hear about Liam Booker, but why else would Karma burst into her room because all she ever wanted to talk about was Liam Booker.

''You'll never guess what happened.'' Karma was too enthusiastic right now. Amy sat up and let out a yawn, knowing that it would have something to do with Karma's current boyfriend, hearing his name made Amy gag.

''Enlighten me.'' Amy replied, a small hint of sarcasm in her voice. She didn't mean to be rude but if it was something to do with him, then she didn't care because a line had been drawn and the last thing that Amy wanted to hear about was what Karma and Liam Booker had been doing.

''Liam told me he loved me.'' Karma squealed, as she grabbed Amy's hands in excitement, sending Amy's heart rate to beating 150 times per minute instead of the usual 80. It wasn't the Liam Booker thing, it was the fact that Karma and Amy's hands were now touching after they hadn't held hands in months due to the awkwardness and how it sent butterflies right into Amy's stomach.

''That's… great.'' Amy tried to sound enthusiastic as she could feel her palms begin to sweat and she just wanted to break their hands because it was too much for her and they were still trying to get back to normal, even sharing a bed at sleepovers could be too much when they ended up accidentally spooning.

''Amy, come on this is big news. Liam Booker said he loved me! Me! Karma Ashcroft!'' Karma was blind to why Amy wasn't jumping with joy for her right now. ''Aren't you happy for me?''

''Of course I am.'' Amy broke apart their hands; ''it's just still hard for me.''

''Amy, c'mon. I thought we were back to normal.'' Karma pouted slightly, all she wanted to do was talk about Liam and Amy didn't.

''You just don't get it, Karma do you?'' Amy didn't want to go back down this road, it was hard the first time and the second time would be even harder. ''I love you, okay? I don't want to hear about Liam Booker every time we have a conversation. He's all you talk about, and yeah I'm happy for you but can you just take my feelings into consideration for once.''

''What's that suppose to mean?'' Karma's eyebrows furrowed, ''I have been nothing but considerate.''

''Every two seconds all I hear is Liam Booker, sure I want to hear about your life because I care but we have to draw a line.'' Amy felt herself getting slightly emotional, something she didn't want to deal with right now after her good day.

''I'm sorry for wanting to share my life with my best friend.'' Karma's tone was extremely serious and hurt, she tried her hardest to make sure that Amy was comfortable and she even offered to sleep on the couch after Amy confessed her love for her. Karma stood up, about to storm out in a fit of rage because she didn't want to argue with Amy right now, especially after Liam telling Karma he actually loved her, he was _in love_ with her.

''I just need more time, okay? I'm sorry.'' Amy didn't really think before she spoke most of the time, but she had to tell Karma how she actually felt and how she would rather not talk about Liam Booker for once.

''Okay.'' Was all that Karma could think to say as she lingered by the door for a few seconds before returning back to sit on Amy's bed with her. ''I just want you to be happy.''

''You make me happy.'' Amy's voice trailed off, she wasn't going to cry, not today and not over Karma. ''I went on a date.'' Amy blurted out.

''With who?'' Karma raised an eyebrow, locking eyes with Amy.

''One of Shane's friends.''

''Girl?''

Amy nodded, a small smile appeared on her face as she relived the two hours she had spent with Mia at The Grind.

''And you waited until now to tell me?'' Karma grinned, playfully hitting Amy on her leg as it sent shivers down her spine but she ignored it. Amy told Karma everything, how Mia was a junior but enrolled at college classes and was involved in sports and she was also head of the yearbook, something Amy found interesting and couldn't wait to join. Amy then went on to tell Karma how Mia had kissed her at the end, of course it was only a peck on the cheek but it was something, right?

''Wow, Amy. That's great.'' Karma replied at the end of Amy's five-minute talk about Mia, someone Karma had never heard of or seen around school after hearing Amy's description. ''I should probably go anyway, but I'll call you tomorrow.'' Karma gave Amy a hug, before heading out of the room and shutting the door. As Karma walked down the stairs, she couldn't help but get a sudden knot in her stomach, was she jealous? Why would she be jealous, after all the hottest guy in school had just confessed his love for her and they were dating, they could hold hands in public and kiss in public so why was she suddenly getting jealous at the thought of some other girl being able to hold Amy's hand and kiss Amy in public? Karma didn't know why she was feeling like this and as she left Amy's house, she couldn't help but picture Amy and this so-called, Mia together and feel like she was going to throw up.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will hopefully be longer :) Leave a review if you're feeling kind x**


End file.
